Strangers In The Same Land  30 Seconds To Mars
by midnight6277
Summary: Que ocurriria si durante tu cumpleaños 16 te enteraras que tu padre es nada mas ni nada menos que tu artista favorito? Si, por desgracia soy la hija de Jared Leto, y esta es mi historia.
1. Chapter 1

Amadisimos lectores!

Les presento mi 2º fanfic de 30STM... espero que les guste! (se vienen 2 mas, un Universo Alterno a "Was It a Dream?" [tendremos a un Jared vampiro, chicas!] y probablemente un "Was It a Dream?" inverso, es decir, Lucy como la estrella de rock maldita desgraciada malcriada y Jared como el agente [son futuros proyectos, no prometo que los publicare pronto])

En fin,

ENJOY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Beautiful Lie?<strong>

Por fin era 23 de diciembre... el dia que al fin cumpliria 16 años. Claramente no lo festejaria como esas chicas de "My Sweet 16", con el sueldo de profesora de mi madre no alcanzaria, aunque si hubiese logrado su sueño de ser una famosa actriz, mi fiesta estaria llena de los mas famosos artistas.

Ah! Mi nombre es Elizabeth Phillips, hija de madre soltera... bueno, tengo padre, pero la ultima vez que lo "vi" tenia un año y mi mama se habia encargado de borrar tooooooooodo rastro de una posible existencia del hombre. Lo unico que tenia claro es que era actor y ahora se habia convertido en musico. Tenia algunas referencias de musicos fracasados y/o que habian sido muy famosos; tenia cierto parecido a Kurt Cobain, aunque solo en los ojos y mi cabello era castaño oscuro y, segun mama, de un largo impresionante. En si, solo me parecia a mama en personalidad: ambas tendiamos a mostrarnos extrovertidas, pero eramos mas timidas de lo que el resto pensaria.

Ok, tal y como me estoy describiendo, pensarian que soy una de las malditas populares de la secundaria... pero no. Soy una geek, tal y como Liz de "My Life As Liz" (amo esa serie) y sufro de bullying, una vez trate de defenderme, pero eso solo sirvio para tener una semana de castigo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños hija!- Me deseo mi mama mientras me abrazaba.- Tu regalo esta en mi habitacion... lo traes tu o yo?

-Obvio que yo, mama! no puedo esperar a ver tu regalo!- Dije entusiasmada.

-Tuve que pasar horas buscandolo, ya que tienes toda la discografia de MARS y has ido a sus conciertos... no sabia que regalarte- dijo mientras sonreia

-Ehmm... gracias, pero sabes que no quiero hablar de ellos- dije tratando de disimular un poco mi decepcion.

-Aun nada mejora despues de ese video?

-Nada, y eso fue lo que me decepciono de Jared, por eso no fui al concierto que dieron hace unos dias- Despues del lanzamiento de Hurricane, todo el "amor" que sentia hacia Jared se fue al demonio.

Eso no quiere decir que sea una FG, incluso tengo una polera que dice "I Hate FanGirls" y que he usado en varias ocasiones, es solo que... Jared durante mucho tiempo fue la persona que mas admire (ademas de mama, obvio) y de un momento a otro, comence a decepcionarme... y Hurricane fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-Lo odias?- pregunto mama nerviosa. Era extraño, siempre que hablabamos de Jared se ponia asi... aunque nunca he querido preguntarle.

-No, solo... no lo soporto- dije, por fin encontrando la manera de explicar lo que sentia.

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas... creo que hable de tu regalo...

-Voy corriendo!

-Te adelanto que es algo de Linkin Park o Adam Lambert...

Eso me sorprendio... acaso podia ser...?

Subi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion de mama, rebusque en su closet y nada... hasta que vi un paquete sobre su cama. Cuando me voltee, cayo un mediano cofre y por poco se hizo trizas... pero al menos se abrio. Me agache para ver que era: unas simples fotografias de hace unos años, la fecha era de 1994, justo cuando mama aun seguida de novia con el desaparecido. Eran fotos de ella embarazada, lo cual me hizo sonreir, nunca habia visto una foto de mama en ese estado, asi que comence a verlas, pero me congele. Mama abrazada a JARED LETO?

_Que demonios ocurre aqui? _pense. Pero la foto que me dejo... como decirlo?... mal fue la ultima que estaba escondida: mama besandose con Jared... y una carta pegada atras de esta. La quite a pesar de mis manos temblorosas y comence a leerla... _Esto es una pesadilla _, trataba de repetirlo para mantenerme calmada.

-Liz, estas bien?- podia escuchar a... esa mujer. Ni siquiera podia pensar que ella era mi madre.

Me pare, sin ocultar las lagrimas que manaban de mis ojos y la encare con la carta y la foto... si era verdad lo que creia, realmente este no se convertiria en mi cumpleaños... sino en mi funeral.

-Que significa esto?

-Liz, hija, relajate... puedo explicarlo- ella estaba realmente nerviosa y asustada. En otra ocasion la habria abrazado... pero esto no era "otra ocasion".

-NO ME PIENSO RELAJAR! - grite - DIME QUE ESTO NO ES LO QUE CREO QUE ES.

-Y que es lo que crees?- su rostro no podia ocultar el dolor... pero usaba el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando se enojaba conmigo.

-Dime que no soy la hija de el, por favor... dime que estoy equivocada- cerre los ojos, tratando de no mirarla e ignorar todo lo que me estaba imaginando.

-Elizabeth... no te puedo mentir con esto- dijo rindiendose... mientras destrozaba mi corazon con sus palabras- Todo lo que dice esa carta es verdad.

No espere a escuchar nada mas, y sali podia escuchar sus gritos... llamandome. No podia entenderlo... por que ella me habia mentido? Era la persona en que mas confiaba... aparte de mis amigos y mi familia Echelon. Esperen... ellos seguiran siendo mi familia despues de esto? Que ocurrira cuando se enteren de que mi padre... de que mi padre es... Jared Leto?

No queria pensar en eso... ellos ni siquiera tendrian la oportunidad de saber. Habia solo un lugar en el que podria pensar... actuar y desaparecer al mismo tiempo: Cross S.A., el edificio corporativo mas alto de LA, no tenia gran seguridad a esta hora, y podia subir a la azotea facilmente.

Practicamente llegue volando a ese lugar, chocando con varias personas en el trayecto que se asustaron cuando me vieron llorar... no faltaron los "estas bien, pequeña?", pero los ignore. Camine sigilosamente al ascensor, y aprete el boton del ultimo piso, solo debia subir una corta escalera mas y llegaria a mi meta. Cuando llegue, comenzo a llover, y quede empapada a los pocos minutos. Guarde la carta en el bolsillo de mis jeans... pero mantuve la foto en mis manos. Me acerque a la orilla... y vi la ciudad de Los Angeles por ultima vez, apreciando el movimiento.

-Adios- susurre, y me acerque al borde del edificio... podia escuchar los acordes finales de The Kill en algun lugar... y di un paso adelante.

* * *

><p>DDDDDDDDDDDDDD: se matara? ocurrira algo inesperado?<p>

ENTERENSE EN EL SGTE CAP! :D


	2. Savior

2º Cap bajo el punto de vista de Jared! (este fic tendra varios puntos de vista, pero los principales son Elizabeth y Jared)

ENJOY!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Savior<strong>

Genial! 23 de diciembre... otro cumpleaños mas de Elizabeth sin que yo supiera donde demonios estaba mi hija.

-Jared... despierta! andas en Jupiter otra vez- la voz de Shannon me saco de mi ensoñacion.

-Lo siento... de que hablabamos?- dije mirando a los chicos con una triste sonrisa.

-De que Shannon y yo nos vamos a casar- bromeo Tomo- Eres idiota si te lo creiste, verdad mi amorsh?- le pregunto a Shannon.

-A veces me asustas... pero no, estabamos hablandos del show en Las Vegas- comento Shannon.

-Ah, genial...- pero volvi a sumirme en mis pensamientos... como se veria Elizabeth ahora?

-Si, y llevaremos ponnys, golosinas e invitaremos a Barney... te gustaria Jared?-pregunto nuevamente Shannon.

-Si, como quieran...- dije ignorandolo.

-Sabes que? Tomo yo planearemos todo... tu ve a tu lugar feliz.

-En... en serio?-pregunte sin creerlo.

-Si idiota... ahora LARGATE!

Tome mi chaqueta y sali del Starbucks en donde nos encontrabamos. Shannon tenia razon, debia ir a "mi lugar feliz"... es decir, la azotea de Cross S.A. Al menos la seguridad era un asco en ese lugar, asi que camine las pocas calles que me separaban de ese lugar. Al llegar salude al guardia y tome el ascensor... saque mi billetera del bolsillo de mi pantalon, y busque la foto de mi pequeña Lizzy... la que le habia tomado el dia de su primer cumpleaños... o tambien se podria decir: la tome el dia antes de que ella desapareciera de mi vida. Sus enormes ojos azules (identicos a los mios), su tierna sonrisa infantil y su oscuro cabello... segun mama, Liz era mi version femenina de pequeña. No pude evitar reir en voz baja por todos los recuerdos de ese primer y unico año en la vida de mi hija... Dios, la extraño tanto...

Al fin el ascensor se detuvo, no guarde la fotografia de Liz ya que haria lo mismo de todos los años: cantarle el cumpleaños feliz desde la azotea (N.A.: Que depre… no me culpen! Se me ocurrio en el momento xD). Cuando por fin abri la puerta, y estando a punto de sentarme vi a una chica de no mas de 16 años a punto de lanzarse al vacio.

-HEY; DENTENTE!- grite mientras corria a detenerla.

La agarre de un brazo y la tire hacia atras... podia escuchar que la niña lloraba... pero mucho tiempo de actuar no tuve ya que me lleve un pequeño golpe en... cierto lugar.

-Sueltame, maldito pervertido!- grito antes de voltearse.

Ouch, ouch, ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch! Eso dueleeeeeeeeeeee. Hice el intento de verla... pero quede impactado: la chica tenia exactamente mi mismo color de ojos y el cabello oscuro largo suelto... pero no fue solo eso, sino tambien la fotografia que tenia en la mano, en esta saliamos Christine... y yo.

-Genial! De todos los que pudieron haber impedido que saltara, TENIAS QUE SER TU!- grito con rabia... aunque se escuchaba muy dolida.

-No puede ser...- susurre.- E... Elizabeth?- pregunte aterrorizado y esperanzado al mismo tiempo.

-Para mi desgracia... si, soy Elizabeth- reconocio mientras cerraba los ojos... y la alegria me embargo.

-Esto no es posible... debe ser un sueño- dije mientras la abrazaba... se le notaba tensa, pero al menos no me alejo (ni me golpeo)

-Puedes soltarme, por favor?- me rogo son voz debil.

-Estas loca si crees que te soltare... he esperado 15 años para volver a abrazarte...- dije mientras la veia a los ojos.

Era extraño ver un par de ojos identicos a los mios, pero los ojos de Elizabeth no solo mostraban tristeza y rabia... sino que tambien soledad... y de un momento a otro, sin que lo esperara, me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, ahora llorando con mas fuerza que antes.

Realmente me costo demasiado intentar convencerla de que bajaramos y me dejara llevarla a mi casa. Lo se, si yo estuviese es su situacion tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo... seria bastante abrumador encontrar por casualidad una foto de tus padres durante tu cumpleaños, sin saber quien demonios es tu padre y que termine siendo un actor y vocalista acosado diariamente por miles de FG, y ademas mantenerte cuerdo lo suficiente como para llegar a un edificio y tomas la decision de saltar... esa actitud era admirable.

Lizzy estaba tiritando a causa del frio, y mi chaqueta (a pesar de que pense la posibilidad de pasarsela) estaba casi o tan mojada como ella. Lo ideal seria regresar al Starbucks donde me esperaban Shannon y Tomo, llamar a Emma o a mi sobrina para que consiguieran algo de ropa seca para Lizzy y que se quedara en mi casa. Pero la 1º parte de mi plan no fue necesaria, ya que en el vestibulo del edificio me esperaban los chicos.

-Al parecer ya estas mas relajado- comento Shannon mientras se acercaba... y notaba a la adolescente a mi lado - Jared? quien es ella?... por favor dime que no eres profanador de cunas, eso esta penado por la ley...

Si, estar lejos de Alena realmente lo afecta...

-No Shannon... - dije mientras dejaba que Elizabeth se acercara. La pobre ya de por si estaba nerviosa.- Elizabeth, te presento a Shannon. Shannon, te presento a MI HIJA, Elizabeth- (Notese el enfasis en "MI HIJA")

-Tu... tu... TU HIJA? ELLA ES ELIZABETH?- pregunto casi gritando.

-Si, pero no grites!- dije intentando calmarlo, pero una debil voz llamo mi atencion.

-Ja... Jared?

-Dime, Lizzy?- pregunte mientras me volteaba.

En esos momentos realmente agradecia tener buenos reflejos (N.A.: y si no los tenia ya se los invente xD), ya que Lizzy se habia desmayado y por poco cae al piso. La sostuve a tiempo, mirando su rostro ahora relajado... pero Shannon me corto la inspiracion cuando se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos.

-Que? te vas a quedar toda la tarde ahi o vas a dejar que Lizzy se resfrie?- pregunto serio.

_No, esa no es la idea, idiota..._ pense, pero sin saber porque, no pude decirlo.

-Tomo, podrias ma...?- ni siquiera logre preguntarle algo, ya que el ya estaba en el asiento del conductor.- Shannon, yo me ire con Lizzy para que tu llames a Em...

-A Emma... no seria mejor que llamara a Patt? Tiene casi la misma edad que Lizzy y es de su misma estatura- dijo Shannon, recostando a Lizzy en el asiento trasero de la van.

-Buen punto... nos vamos, por favor?- dije, ya en el auto.

-Si comandante!- contesto Tomo, mientras ponia el motor en marcha.

Lizzy desperto a los pocos segundos de que el motor se pusiera en marcha, pero supongo que al vernos en el auto se sintio segura, y se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Hermosos reencuentros :') sobre todo si Jared termina siendo golpeado xD (adssa que mala xD)<p>

Pronto el cap 3! y "WIAD? 13" estara publicado antes de este sabado!

I Promise! ;D


End file.
